tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Leo
|Nickname = The Best Friend |Birthdate = 4 de Junho de 1993; 5-15 anos |Zodiac = Gêmeos |Birthplace = Brasil (Mundo Real) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humano |Class = Fighter Swordsman |Armor = Armadura de Dragão Armadura de Gêmeos |Robe = |Deck = Armed DragonCuriosidades ~ Duel Monsters e Personagens -Parte 1- |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe; Camilla (Irmã); Serena Tsukino (Namorada); Rini Tsukino (Possível filha no futuro) |Likes = Pizza, Vídeo Games, Internet, Música |Dislikes = Barulhos, Desorganização |Hobbies = Tocar Guitarra |Love Interests = Serena Tsukino |Job/Occupation = Estudante; Segundo em comando no Clube Fusão; Best Friend |Rival = Vinix |Archenemy = Rugal Bernstein |Master = Mestre Kame Mestre Ancião Anji Yukyuzan Piccolo |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Pizza |Forte in Sports = Basketball |Energys = 気 Ki コスモ Cosmo 念 Nen チャクラ Chakra 霊圧 Reiatsu |Fighting Style = Sabe alguns tipos de Artes Marciais como Karatê mas as vezes tenta lutar improvisando como Vinix |Powers = Geocinese e ataques baseados em energia |Weapons = Earth Sword |Elements = Físico Energia Terra (Afinidade) Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Water.png Água Vento Raio Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Dark.png Trevas Arquivo:Light.png Luz |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Leo (AGFU) Leo (PVA) Leo (VX) |Debut = TKOC 2(01) }} '''Leo' (レオ Reo) é um dos personagens primários da série principal de The King of Cartoons e pode ser visto como um Deuteragonista e mais tarde Tritagonista em diversos pontos da história. Um sábio e expert estrategista, apareceu pela primeira vez em The King of Cartoons 2, tendo uma breve rivalidade com Vinix, tentando ser um herói melhor que o Rei dos Desenhos, mas eles rapidamente se tornaram melhores amigos, sendo chamados de A dupla de Ouro quando lutam juntos. Leo seria o típico melhor amigo do protagonista, porem, diferencia-se sendo mais útil e com mais destaque nas lutas. Carregando o título de Best Friend, ele é uma das peças importantes para a historia do Rei dos Desenhos. Aparência Leo em The King of Cartoons 2, usava uma camiseta preta simples, uma calça, tênis e um colar. Ao contrario de Vinix, Leo não tem uma roupa tão fixa, variando da roupa mais simples (camisa preta e calça) até um típico casaco preto e calça marrom. O personagem que representa Leo na fanfic é o personagem Green de Pokémon. Personalidade Originalmente uma pessoa ciumenta e egoísta, Leo quando criança demonstrava uma personalidade um tanto egocêntrica. Ele era capaz de ignorar o aviso de qualquer um para tentar provar a sua superioridade como herói, principalmente diante de Vinix. Isso levou Leo a uma rivalidade com o Rei dos Desenhos, chegando até a odiá-lo. Mas ao conviver com Vinix em diversas situações, e ser testemunhas dos momentos mais dolorosos do Rei dos Desenhos, como a morte de Angeline Stars. Leo descobriu o que realmente é lutar e ser um herói, deixando de lado seu egoísmo e se dedicando a ser uma pessoa mais racional e observadora, e se tornando o melhor amigo de Vinix. Leo é muito dedicado no que faz, seja o que for. Ele leva seus treinamentos a sério e está sempre a procura de aperfeiçoar suas habilidades, visto que compreende que não vai ter uma evolução tão naturalmente rápida como Vinix. Desde que se tornou amigo do Rei dos Desenhos, Leo parece não se importar com o fato de Vinix ter incríveis vantagens e os acontecimentos normalmente girarem em torno do garoto. Leo na verdade prefere não ser o centro das atenções e se foca muito em ser uma espécie de apoio para Vinix, e está sempre usando a lógica como um balanço para a personalidade emotiva de seu melhor amigo. Leo tem muitas atitudes de liderança, sempre sabendo o que deve ser feito em cada situação usando soluções lógicas. Apesar disso, ele concorda em ser somente o segundo em comando, pois admite que um líder não é apenas avaliar as coisas racionalmente e obter soluções rápidas, mas também ser aquele que consegue deixar um grupo em harmonia e fortalecer seus laços, algo que Vinix sabe fazer muito bem. Portanto ele se vê muito mais como um estrategista. Dentre todo o elenco da fanfic, Leo aparentemente é a pessoa que mais compreende o jeito de pensar de Vinix e já se adianta em imaginar qual será a atitude do Rei dos Desenhos em cada situação. O fato dele ser outra pessoa do Mundo Real que veio para o Mundo dos Desenhos, também o ajuda a entender certas situações que Vinix acaba passando. Ainda assim continua a ser constantemente impressionado pelo seu amigo. Traços de rivalidade ainda existem em Leo, como ele revelou em sua luta com Goenitz, ele se dedicou em encontrar uma nova transformação simplesmente por não querer ficar para trás de Vinix e Vicious. Historia Leo é um garoto do Mundo Real nascido no Brasil, mesmo país de origem de Vinix. Também é implícito que ele vive no mesmo estado e cidade que seu melhor amigo, além de também ter pais divorciados e uma irmã menor chamada Camilla. Em 1998 ele foi uma das crianças trazidas para o Mundo dos Desenhos na escolha do novo Rei dos Desenhos, ele não foi escolhido principalmente ao notarem que ele ainda tinha 4 anos de idade (5 anos é a idade mínima para ser um Rei dos Desenhos), porém, quando o resto das crianças voltaram para o Mundo Real ao descobrir Vinix como o atual Rei dos Desenhos, Leo foi a exceção. Ele de alguma forma ainda conseguia transitar entre o Mundo Real e o Mundo dos Desenhos e eventualmente desenvolveu poderes. O motivo disso era seu título como Best Friend, algo que ele só viria a descobrir tempos depois. Indignado por não ter sido escolhido como Rei dos Desenhos, Leo decidiu fazer seu nome neste mundo sozinho, dedicando-se a se tornar um herói muito melhor que Vinix. Era Clássica Era de Ouro Trilogia Kingdom Hearts Leo acompanhou Vinix e o Clube Fusão até Destiny Islands para descobrir o motivo do desaparecimento de Mickey Mouse e Son Goku. O grupo se deparou com a ilha sendo destruída com a aparição dos Heartless. Após a luta de Vinix e Sora contra Darkside, Leo e outros membros do clube foram jogados para outros mundos, forçando Vinix a procurá-los em sua jornada com Sora, Donald e Pateta. Após todos os membros se reunirem em End of the World, Leo presenciou a batalha final contra Ansem e as novas transformações de Vinix e Lina como Super Vinix e Anjo de Luz respectivamente. No ano seguinte, Leo se manteve ocupado com vários afazeres que ajudavam Pernalonga a resolver os problemas que os Heartless causavam. Isso o fez, a principio, estar ausente na maioria das aventuras de Vinix em 2007. Ele e outros membros do clube se reúnem novamente em The World That Never Was e quando os heróis são atacados pelos Guardiões de Neo Arcadia. Leo enfrenta Fighting Fefnir e vence, mas deixa o Reploid viver. Era Tower of Darkness Poderes e Habilidades Por ter o título de Best Friend, Leo desenvolveu naturalmente força, defesa, velocidade e reflexos aprimorados. Similar a Vinix, Leo lutava corpo a corpo até 2003, onde então conseguiu sua Earth Sword, implementando o uso de espada em seu estilo. Leo tem afinidade com o elemento Terra e incorpora isso em seu estilo de luta. Muitas das suas técnicas baseiam-se nas técnicas dos melhores amigos dos protagonistas ou rivais secundários. Em casos raros ele possui algumas técnicas de rivais principais, como é o caso do Zero, este caso o faz compartilhar alguns ataques com Vicious. * Força Sobre-Humana - Uma força muito maior do que a de um ser humano normal. Não há um limite certo para a força de Leo. Sua força pode ser regulável da forma que quiser, podendo tocar normalmente em seres vivos e objetos sem causar nenhum dano. * Invulnerabilidade ou Defesa Reforçada - Possui uma resistência Sobre-Humana capaz de resistir facilmente a diversos tipos de danos, como balas de armas de fogo e talvez até uma explosão nuclear. Também pode resistir a fortes temperaturas. Essa habilidade não prejudica sua vida casual caso precise ir ao medico visto que ela também é regulável. * Vôo - A capacidade de desafiar e naturalmente operar de forma independente da gravidade e impulsionar-se através do ar à vontade. * Supervelocidade - A sua velocidade sobre-humana, permitindo-lhe mover, reagir, correr, e voar extraordinariamente rápido. Quando se move rápido, toda sua existência passa a agir na velocidade para que ele possa facilmente controlar suas ações. ** Movimento Rápido - O usuário se move com grande velocidade, criando a ilusão de teletransporte. ** Técnica de Afterimage - Capacidade de mover-se tão rapidamente que uma imagem do usuário é deixada para trás enganando o adversário. * Super Precisão e Reflexo - Capacidade de reagir mais rápido do que um humano normal e detectar rapidamente algum perigo próximo, também ajuda a desviar mais facilmente de diversos golpes e acertar alvos distantes e pequenos. * Super Stamina - Uma das primeiras coisas que um Best Friend percebe ao visitar o Mundo dos Desenhos pela primeira vez é que ele passa a ser capaz de exercer funções físicas por mais tempo e com mais facilidade do que antes. Demorando muito tempo para ficar cansado e a fadiga prejudicar ele. * Ki Sense - Uma habilidade que permite ao usuário detectar níveis de energia e sua potência. * Rajada de Ki: São simples disparos de projéteis energia que saem pelas mãos. Suas forças variam de acordo com a quantidade de acumulo de energia na mão. * Onda de Ki - O usuário dispara uma onda de energia de uma ou duas mãos, causando mais dano ao oponente que uma simples rajada de Ki. * Barreira - Uma técnica usada para gerar um escudo de energia ao redor do usuário para protegê-lo contra ataques. Diferente da barreira de Vinix, a de Leo é um simples escudo de energia usando seu Ki. * Explosão de Ki - Uma técnica em que o usuário explode ki de todo o corpo para repelir os oponentes ao seu redor. * Tempestade de Areia - Leo consegue fazer uma tempestade de areia no local e logo juntar boa parte com a sua energia, atirando uma poderosa rajada contra o oponente. * Kamehameha - Uma poderosa onda de Ki disparada com as duas mãos depois de concentrar uma grande quantidade de Ki. ** Bending Kamehameha - O usuário pode mudar o rumo do Kamehameha, permitindo surpreender seu oponente. * Double Tsuibikidan - Leo se abaixa enquanto coloca os braços para os lados e sobe. Então, ele traz as mãos para a frente e dispara duas ondas de energia laranja avermelhadas que seguem o oponente como mísseis, causando uma grande quantidade de dano. * Kakusandan - Também chamado de Chuva de Ki por Leo. É uma grande onda de energia disparada e enviada ao ar. O usuário então muda o curso da explosão no ar. Em seguida, ele se divide em feixes ki menores, mas mais rápidas, que caem no inimigo em velocidades médias, causando danos consideráveis. * Kienzan - Um disco de Ki afiado que pode cortar quase qualquer substância. ** Kienretsuzan - Leo carrega um primeiro Kienzan e, em seguida, lança rapidamente uma série de discos que têm a capacidade de cortar o oponente. Outra variação do movimento Leo lança um único disco que se divide em vários discos menores que atacam o oponente de todas as direções. ** Kienzan Sanmaiba - Primeiro, Leo carrega o que parece ser um único Kienzan e o joga no oponente, o disco muda para três discos, dificultando a esquiva. * Rogafufuken - Uma série de golpes físicos. Leo faz uma combinação de garras e socos, terminando com um golpe duplo na palma da mão para lançar seu oponente longe. Os movimentos de suas mãos e dedos podem imitar a mordida de um lobo. ** Rogafufuken Sen - Primeiro, Leo investe contra o oponente e o chuta para longe. Então, ele carrega sua energia em um poderoso Rogafufuken com um movimento de mão semelhante ao disparar de um Kamehameha. Finalmente, Yamcha investe contra o oponente e golpeia-o com o Rogafufuken. ** Shin Rogafufuken - Com mais controle de seu ki, Leo pode aumentar o poder de seus ataques físicos, acertando golpes devastadores em seu oponente em rápida sucessão. * Taiyoken - O Taiyoken é realizado pelo usuário, colocando as mãos perto do centro do rosto, com os dedos estendidos em direção aos olhos. O usuário então chama o nome da técnica, o que provoca uma luz branca disparar e cegar tudo o que está em volta, exceto o usuário, pois ele é quem está projetando a luz. ** Taiyoken x100 - Leo voa na frente do sol e usa o Taiyoken, mas como ele usa muito mais energia e fortalece o efeito ofuscante. Essa técnica, ao contrário do antecessor, tem a capacidade de cegar os oponentes, mesmo que seus olhos estejam fechados. O Taiyoken x100 também impede que o oponente sinta o ki do usuário. No entanto, os óculos de sol ainda podem negar os raios intensos. Essa técnica também não funciona naqueles que já são cegos e/ou que usam outras maneiras de sentir seu inimigo (exceto o ki sense). * Photon Bomber - Primeiro, o usuário levanta a mão direita enquanto curva os dedos e carrega uma esfera de energia branca. Então, ele leva a mão adiante e dispara a esfera de energia contra o oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de dano. * Sokidan - O Sokidan é formado fazendo uma palma aberta voltada para cima e colocando a outra mão ao redor do braço adjacente para apoio. O usuário então reúne a energia circundante na palma da mão aberta e transforma a energia em uma esfera amarela de energia. Após formar o Sokidan, o usuário a controla e guia, apontando o indicador e o dedo médio na direção desejada. Quando inicialmente guiado, o ataque utiliza energia cinética para causar dano, atingindo o inimigo várias vezes a partir do alcance. Em seu último ataque, o Sokidan é acionado para explodir com o impacto, danificando ainda mais o inimigo. ** Tokudai Sokidan - Leo estende a mão direita com a palma da mão voltada para o céu e, com a mão esquerda, agarra e segura o pulso direito. Concentrando uma quantidade enorme de ki na mão estendida, Leo pode criar uma enorme bola flutuante amarela do tamanho de todo o seu corpo, que ele controla com o dedo indicador e o dedo médio, lançando-a contra o oponente várias vezes antes de explodir. * Seiken Kidan Tsuki - O usuário focaliza seu ki no punho e investe contra o oponente com um soco aprimorado pelo ki, que pode cancelar Rajadas de Ki mais fracas enquanto ele ataca o oponente. * Hadouken - O usuário junta as duas mãos como uma concha para trás para carregar energia. À medida que as palmas das mãos são empurradas para frente em direção ao alvo, é expelida um projétil de energia viajando pelo ar na direção do oponente. ** Shakunetsu Hadouken - Um Hadouken concentrado com elemento fogo. ** Reppu Hadoushu - Leo solta um Hadouken atirando-o do pé em um movimento giratório. * Shoryuken - O movimento é um uppercut saltando, no qual o usuário gira para cima com algum movimento horizontal também, derrubando o oponente no chão e causando dano. ** Shouryuu Reppa - Leo realiza uma série de Shoryukens com vários golpes com os punhos em chamas. ** Shinryuken - Leo se abaixa e se prepara para executar um poderoso Shoryuken giratório, que sobe verticalmente para cima envolvido em chamas. * Ryusenkyaku - Leo carrega o elemento fogo em sua perna, e então pula em direção ao oponente e executar um wheel kick. ** Senpu Nataotoshi - Leo bloqueia um ataque direto e então pula e contra-ataca com um chute flamejante. * Guren Senpuukyaku - Leo começa a desencadear uma série de chutes flamejantes de Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku enquanto ele gira em uma linha reta horizontal. ** Guren Enjinkyaku - Leo inicia a combinação de ataque em que ele pula e chuta o oponente, girando no chão para trás antes de voltar correndo e acertar o oponente com um furioso voo para cima com um Tatsumaki flamejante que termina com um chute final. * Rei Ken - Leo cria uma espada composta apenas de sua Energia Espiritual. Sua força depende de quanta energia Leo concentra nele, e sabe-se que ela quebra se Leo reter muito. ** Nobiro Rei Ken - Leo pode dobrar e alongar a espada à vontade (tornando-a semelhante a uma espada de chicote ou johyo). Esse ataque permite que ele ataque seu oponente à distância e também age como um dardo ou um salto com vara. ** Rei Ken Nitoryu - Leo pode materializar duas espadas ao mesmo tempo, uma para cada mão. ** Rei Shuriken - Essa é uma técnica em que Leo produz pequenos raios de energia de suas mãos, semelhantes a shuriken, disparando Rei Ken menores no oponente. * Futae no Kiwami - O Futae no Kiwami ou "Domínio das Duas Camadas", é uma técnica capaz de suplementar a força prodigiosa de Leo com a capacidade de pulverizar completamente a matéria. Ele faz isso implementando um golpe duplo, primeiro usando as articulações interfalângicas proximais da mão direita e depois dobrando a mão para golpear com as articulações da falange proximal. O primeiro golpe contra-ataca e nega a resistência natural do objeto alvo e o segundo golpe, entregue em 1/75 de segundo, atinge o objeto alvo antes que ele possa se recuperar do golpe inicial, fazendo com que ele se quebre completamente. * Rakuhouha - Leo bate com o punho no chão, provocando uma explosão com nove esferas de energia destrutiva sendo disparadas em volta. ** Messenkou - Leo bate no chão com o punho, enviando nove projéteis de energia roxa em direções diferentes. ** Rekkouha - Leo dá um soco no chão e onze feixes de luz aparecem de cima para baixo, atingindo todos os inimigos por perto. ** Bakuenjin - Leo socar o chão, causando uma erupção na área ao seu redor em um anel de fogo. ** Tenshouha - Leo dá um soco no chão, convocando um pilar de luz em sua volta que explode diretamente nos inimigos próximos. * Suiretsusen - Leo executa um soco forte, mas lento, para frente, inclinado com uma forte onda de energia elemental de água. * Raijinken - Leo concentra elemento raio em seu corpo e então desfere um uppercut no oponente. Apesar dele aprender essa técnica com Zero, o robô vermelho por sua vez se inspirou na técnica da família Mishima para o ataque. * Enkoukyaku - Leo executa um chute diagonal de elemento de fogo descendente que queima inimigos ao entrar em contato. Apesar dele aprender essa técnica com Zero, ela é de certa forma um equivalente de fogo do Chute Relâmpago de Vinix. Com a Earth Sword * Earth Slash - Com a Earth Sword, Leo é capaz de lançar varias ondas meia-lua cortantes de energia no ar e mandar contra o inimigo. * Raijingeki - Leo realiza um avanço com a Earth Sword como uma lâmina de raio azul. * Kuuenzan - Leo salta e no meio do ar ele realiza um corte circular com sua espada. ** Mikazukizan - Quando Leo estiver no ar ele executará um corte circular com sua espada, criando uma grande energia circular e amarela na direção que ele está cortando. ** Ensuizan - Leo executa um corte circular elemental de água com sua espada. O Ensuizan pode ser realizado no chão ou no ar. Essa técnica pode ser executada repetidamente no chão, no entanto, só pode ser executada uma vez no ar. ** Rasetsusen - Leo executa um ataque de corte giratório de elemento trevas no ar, em vez de dar um salto mortal para a frente, conforme muitas variações do ataque, em vez de dar um salto para trás. O ataque pode ser direcionado para baixo e na diagonal para baixo, ou permanecer no ar por um curto período antes de descer. * Ryuenjin - Leo pula na diagonal com a lâmina da espada em chamas. * Hyouretsuzan - Leo salta e ainda no ar, ele transforma a lâmina de sua espada em gelo e executa um empurrão para baixo com ela. Quando Leo atinge o chão enquanto executa esta técnica, a lâmina se despedaça. * Shippuuga - A lâmina da espada de Leo fica vermelho e a move em um movimento semi-circular. ** Sentsuizan - Enquanto estiver no ar, Leo mergulha para baixo em um ângulo agudo com a espada fazendo corte para frente executando uma barra circular horizontal da mesma maneira que Shippuuga, ao tocar o chão causará um tremor. * Denjin - Leo pula na diagonal com a lâmina da espada eletrificada que deixa para trás fluxos de eletricidade. * Danchien - Enquanto Leo está no ar, ele transforma a lâmina do sua espada em fogo e executa um impulso para baixo. Quando a lâmina flamejante atinge o chão, produz uma explosão. * Shouenzan - Leo balança sua espada para cima, com a lâmina infundida com elemento fogo e o ataque cria uma bola de fogo que sobe como uma parede ao longo do movimento de golpe que pode atingir os inimigos acima dele. * Hyourouga - Leo dá um grande salto e se se segura no teto ou plataforma. Ele pode soltar pingentes de gelo com a sua espada. * Rakukojin - Enquanto no ar, a lâmina da espada de Leo se transforma em uma gigantesca espada de aço. Quando a espada atinge o chão, ela explode e uma âncora é liberada da espada. * Gokumonken - Leo entra em uma posição defensiva. Enquanto ele brilha com sua energia em volta, projéteis inimigos são bloqueados e ele automaticamente contra-atacará qualquer inimigo que se aproxima com um poderoso ataque. * Raijinshou - Leo salta para com a lamina da sua espada em horizontal para cima, com um ciclone eletrificado em espiral ao seu redor. * Zankourin - Leo balnaça a espada, criando uma roda de energia que gira no chão, passando por obstáculos e inimigos. * Hieijin - Leo balança sua espada, jogando um pequeno dardo de energia que se aproxima do inimigo mais próximo. O projétil pode atravessar os inimigos, atingindo outros por trás dele até atingir um obstáculo ambiental. * Hadangeki - Leo executa um corte para baixo que libera uma poderosa onda amarela de energia que viaja até o inimigo. * Youdantotsu - Leo realiza um poderoso ataque de empuxo de elemento vegetal que o faz esticar a lamina de sua espada por uma curta distância e pode quebrar as defesas dos inimigos. * Juuhazan - Leo entra em uma posição de ataque e manipula a gravidade em sua lamina e executa um forte corte para baixo. * Raikousen - Leo usa eletricidade na lamina da sua espada e então realiza um dash sombrio, tornando-o invisível e produzindo um rastro horizontal de trovões quando ele reaparece. * Hyouryuushou - Leo salta girando lançado no ar com uma brisa gelada da lamina de sua espada, congelando qualquer inimigo que o toque. * Enkoujin - No ar, Leo desce com tudo com a lamina da espada para baixo enquanto a lamina da espada está em chamas. Transformações Fusões Estilo de Luta Leo se especializou principalmente em um estilo de luta que fosse capaz de reforçar e complementar uma luta em dupla com Vinix, e por isso possui um certo domínio no improviso. Leo assim como Vinix se foca muito mais em golpes corpo-a-corpo (Melee) e tem um estilo de luta com base no Karatê Americano e grande experiência no Futae no Kiwami. Com o passar do tempo, Leo passou a dar uma grande preferência em lutar com sua espada, Earth Sword, se focando em aprender diversas técnicas com ela. Músicas * The Ken Song * Zero Theme X3 - The King of Cartoons 2 * Eurasia City (Zero) - The King of Cartoons 2000 * Sky Lagoon (Zero) - The King of Cartoons 2002 * Leo's Power - The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2 * The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2001 * The King of Cartoons 2002 * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII Trívia * De acordo com Leo, sua família por parte de pai são descendentes de Italianos. Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:The Best Friend Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Brasileiros Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Junho Categoria:Hunter